An Unexpected Blessing
by ShadyShawn21
Summary: Set after the Pain Arc. Later on some people from Narutos past show up. Crappy summary I know. This is just my second fic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

The smoldering crater that was once the Village Hidden in the leaves began to tremble, a massive robed monstrosity rising from the center. Though great in size, none could even see the being as its gaping mouth opened wide, hundreds of spiritual streams shooting forth from the maw of the afterlife. As the streams of chakra and pure life force slipped into the fallen bodies of the villagers and shinobi who had lost their lives to the devastating attack by Akatsuki, it was obvious that a miracle was playing before the eyes of Konohagakure's citizens as friends and loved ones rose from the hereafter.

Hatake Kakashi woke from his deathly state to the confusion of those close-by. "What…on Earth just happened?" he asked to no one in particular, holding his head through the grogginess swimming through his mind.

"Allow me to try and explain…" came the familiar voice of Katsuya, Lady Tsunade's summoned slug. Kakashi's head turned to see the large mollusk slithering up to him. "Naruto has triumphed. Pain was defeated." Kakashi smiled through the bulk of his mask, and looked up at the sun-lit sky. "You actually did it…"

Not far away from the village, Naruto was amidst an exchange with Konan, who until moments ago was a sworn member of the criminal group that had decimated Konoha. Two corpses covered in paper behind her, she handed the boy a bouquet of origami flowers. "I'm leaving Akatsuki. Yahiko…Nagato…they were everything to me. And since Nagato chose to put his faith in you, I will as well." As the boy accepted the offering from the blue haired woman with a cool smile, she bowed lightly. "We of Amagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain, will chase our dreams along with you, Uzumaki Naruto. Good luck."

The woman and corpses were engulfed in a swarm of papers, suddenly vanishing before the boy's eyes. He could only assume they were headed home, where he himself should be right now.

Nauto was slowly making his way through the forest back to the village, many things were running through his mind. The one at the forefront of his mind was how he would end the cycle of hatred once and for all. As he walks through the forest he is about to collapse, suddenly someone appears in front of the blond and braces him on his back. "Good job Naruto" Kakashi smiles proudly to his student. "Kakashi-sensei!" the surprised blond exclaimed. As they make their way back to the village together they then emerge from the forest and are greeted by a surprising sight!

The entire village was standing in the clearing and they were all cheering for Naruto! Narutos eyes grew wide as he took in the sight he always hoped for. Everyone cheering for him was making him so happy, as his eyes scanned the crowd he catches sight of a certain blue haired kunoichi. Its as if the entire world around him ceased to exist as their eyes met, and nothing else mattered more than to just be able to stare into those clear eyes for as long as he could. Which surprised him almost more than his reaction to the village cheering for him.

_Isn't that Hinata? Things seem so different now, so unlike before. Am I just thinking this way because of what happened?_

X-X-Start Flashback-X-X

Naruto was currently fighting with the orange haired man who's entire body was riddled with piercings in the shape of black rods. The fight had been going on for awhile in the crater, Pain had just finished stabbing the elder toad Lord Fukasaku and effectively killing him.

"There. Now that bothersome genjutsu is no longer an issue" Pain looks towards an angry Naruto as he calmly raises an arm towards him.

"Universal Pull"

As his body begins to shake he is suddenly and forcibly pulled towards Pain. Unable to do anything against the jutsu he feels Pains hand upon his very own throat!

"ugh" is all Naruto is able to say as Pain thrusts his very body into the ground, then he hears rather than feels the black chakra rod being thrust into his hands, pinning him to the earth and unable to even move.

"Time to tame you...nine-tails." Pain is crouched in front of Naruto his his hand on top the the chakra rod he just impaled Narutos hand with.

"What are you?! Why?!" he screamed at Pain. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why...?" Pain asks, "How do I define why...Sometimes the why is only apparent later on. But under these circumstances I'll try to give you a why..."

"My goal...is to fulfill the dream even our late Master Jiraiya was unable to achieve..." he looks down upon Naruto, "Its to create peace and bring about justice. And in order to achieve this goal of mine...at this point...it requires what both you and the eight-tails jinchūriki of Kumogakure, Killer Bee...die. But unlike you be may be more troublesome to take down since he has total control over his bijū" Pain brings out six more chakra rods.

_Huh? So the eight-tails jinchūriki is still out there? And he's able to CONTROL the eight-tails? How is that even possible? Wait..no this isn't the time to think of such things. I have trouble enough with this situation._

Narutos train of thought is abruptly cut short as the six rods are impaled into his body. "It's time we were on our way, my precious jinchūriki."

Pain raises his hand towards Naruto preparing to haul him off. As a figure appears just behind him. He glances back and jumps out of the way just in time to avoid an attack from one normally shy but at this time a very courageous young kunoichi known as Hinata.

"I won't let you harm Naruto-kun" Hinata exclaims to Pain.

"Why'd you come here?!" Naruto looks up at the courageous figure standing in front of him, protecting him of all people. " Run you can't win. He's not the sort of opponent you can hope to beat!"

"I'm...just being selfish..." she quietly says not looking away from the enemy standing before her.

"What are you talking about?! Why expose yourself like this?!" yells Naruto but not harshly cause he truly doesn't want her to get hurt, especially for him.

"I'm here because I want to be." says Hinata as she activates her Byakugan. "...I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up even before starting anything...I took the wrong path so many times...but you...you helped me find my way and take the right path, Naruto...I always chased after you...wanting to catch up...wanting to talk together with you forever...I want to be at your side, always..."

"You changed me Naruto...Your smiling face saved me and that's why I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you." Hinata takes a deep breath and assumed a gentle fist stance "That's because...I Love You!"

Naruto's face and expression changed to one of surprise and confusion "Say what?" The Hyuga girl yells with fierce determination as she charges forward.

"Twin Lion Fists!" Chakra forms around both her arms in the shape of twin lion heads. As she races towards the one who has caused such misery to everyone in the village, and the one who dared to bring harm to the one person she loves more than anything.

Pain casually raises just one hand up and aims towards Hinata. "Almighty Push!"

The force of his attack violently forces Hinata backwards into the ground and causeing her to make a small crater between her and Naruto. Hinata quickly begins to lose consciousness. Pain then walks towards her as another black chakra rod slides out from his sleeve. Pain stops just in front of her and lifts the shimmering black rod.

Pain looks up towards Naruto to ensure that he's still watching. "NO!" Naruto screams.

Everything goes quiet...the only sound that can be heard is that of the metal rod embedding itself into soft flesh and the clang as it strikes the rock behind the body.

X-X-End Flashback-X-X

_Hmm...maybe I'm just over thinking things but I have to say I do see her in a different light now. I know I should say something to her. I guess_

He snaps back into reality as the villagers charge into him and asking his so many questions he can't keep track of what they're saying. "What was the enemy like?" "Are you hurt?" "How did you beat him?" "Who was that out there with you during the fight?" Suddenly a familiar fist connects with his head in its usual spot.

"How dare you take such risks, **you idiot**!" He starts to fall forward as Sakura grabs him and pulls him in close for an unfamiliar hug. Sakura then quietly says "Thank you Naruto...thank you for protecting us all!"

Narutos eyes scan the crowd for those same eyes he saw just moments before, he finally sees her standing not too far away and she's smiling at him! Sakura notices him staring in another direction and looks back.

_Who's he staring at?_ Sakura wonders as she looks around as her eyes fall upon a blushing blue haired kunoichi standing just a few rows back. _Huh? Isn't that Hinata? And why's he starting to blush? Oh...I see now._ Sakura grins as she starts to realize what's going through his mind. _So he's finally noticed her feelings then? Well it about damn time...that idiot._

Sakura releases Naruto to the excited and quite ecstatic villagers who resumed to heap on their gratitude and praise to their newest hero. She started to walk into the crowd and quietly whispered to Hinata as she passes her, "So what happened between you and that knucklehead to make him look that way at you? However it seems he's finally noticed your feelings. Good job I trust your going to tell me what happened later on right?" Sakura winks at Hinata. "Umm...ok." Hinata meekly replies as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Noticing that Naruto seemed wore out, Kakashi walks forward and places a hand upon Narutos shoulder and states to the happy villagers "Sorry everyone but our hero should get some rest. I hope you all understand." The villages looked a little sad that they couldn't keep thanking their hero but understood that he was exhausted. They nod as they back away giving Naruto some space.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I could really use the rest." He barely manages to finish his sentence before he collapses. Kakashi motions to Might Guy to assist him in bringing Naruto to the hospital to get him checked out and treated.

"Well Kakashi, it seems that Naruto truly is in within the Springtime of Youth!" He flashes Kakashi with one of his usual 'nice guy' thumbs up with his sparkling grin.

Later on in the day at the Hospital...or what's currently being considered as the hospital...

Naruto is sleeping soundly in his very own tent as a couple guests walk in. Namely Hinata, Kakashi and Sai since the nurse aka Sakura was being very adamant about having a 'limited' number of guests in to see him.

"Is...Is Naruto-kun ok?" Hinata asked since she was indeed worried about him. Sakura smiles at her "Ya he should be fine after some rest. You should know how fast this blockhead heals." She looses her smile as she looks seriously at Hinata. "But you know...you should probably get some rest as well Hinata. You know you haven't quite finished healing after what happened to you out there during the battle."

Completely oblivious to whats going on around him Naruto continues to sleep soundly as he's about to engage in his own conversation with a very furry and furious kitsune.

"**_Wake up you little brat" _**The Nine-Tails roared from his cage. **_"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_** He crashes his arm into the bars to get Narutos attention.

"Huh? What is it you want you damned fox?" Naruto replies with quite a bit of agitation in his voice. "Don't think I forgot about you taking over my body during the fight with Nagato!"

"**_Heh, I don't really care if your pissed about that. In fact...I took great pleasure in the hatred that was coming off you in waves after that little girl spoke those pathetic words to you in the midst of combat...then got herself offed in an instant."_** The Nine-Tails chuckled happily to himself for a bit.

"HEY SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOX! IF YOU RECALL SHE DIDN'T JUST SAVE ME BUT YOU AS WELL!" He angrily screams and points at the monstrosity in front of him.

His eyes grew wide with fury and he brought his head as close to the bars as he could. **_"How dare you speak to me like that you puny little brat. I will never acknowledge that she as you so put it...'saved' me. I mean I'm the freaking Nine-Tails! The strongest of all the Tailed-Beasts. There's no way a mere human is even capable of protecting me!"_**

Naruto sighs. _Geeze there's no way we will ever be able to work together...I mean how would it even be possible?...Hey wait...Didn't Nagato mention something about another jinchūriki? Someone called...Bee or something? I doubt that the damn fox will know anything but I might as well ask. Although...he is quite pissed at the moment._

"Hey umm...fox?" He meekly looks up at the furious face in front of him with an apologetic expression on his own.

"**_WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"_** He roars loudly at the blond before him.

Knowing that he was no choice if he wants to improve their relationship he takes a deep breath and bows before the fox. "I'm sorry about being so disrespectful to you most of the time. It must be hard being stuck here inside of me with no way out. And...thanks for helping me out from time to time...like with healing my wounds."

Obviously the Nine-tails wasn't expecting the human to actually get on his knees and apologize. But it did please him greatly. **_"So what is it you want? I know you must have some reason to beg my forgiveness."_** He sits down and grins at Naruto. **_"So spit it out already...brat. Is this about what that human said before? About the jinchūriki of the Hachibi"_**

_Ugh...he knows somethings up. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore._ "Ya your right. What I wanted to talk to you about is..." He takes a deep breath and prepares for the Kyubi's fury. "...about us trying to work together instead of us always fighting each other."

To his great surprise and relief the Fox didn't yell at him like Naruto expected he would. Instead he sat there with his eyes closed...thinking.

Naruto just stood there silently as he looked up at the giant figure sitting before him as he waited for a response.

"**_Well it is an idea...however I refuse to be controlled by you. That much will never change no matter how much you bow or beg. I haven't fallen so low as to take orders from a mere human!"_** The fox looks down at Naruto however...there wasn't as much malice in his eyes like there usually is.

"I understand. And I never expected or wanted you to box and obey me. Your not a dog or a mere beast. Your far more than that." Naruto explained "I just want us to try working together from now on...that's all." Suddenly a thought came to him. _Hey wait a sec. I wonder if the kyubi has a name? I mean he has to be called something besides Nine-tails or just Kyubi...I might as well ask...it couldn't hurt...I hope._ "Hey what are you called? I mean your actual name. I just realized that I never bothered to ask you before."

The grin was lost from the fox's snout as his eyes grew wide in surprise. **_"And just why should I bother telling you my name fleshling? Give me a reason as to why I would ever tell you such a thing!"_** He looks down and a hint of fire is within his eyes.

"Well...I just thought that if we're going to try working together...we should try and get to know each other a little more...and we could maybe try calling each other by name?" Naruto replied somewhat meekly.

Suddenly the only thing that could be heard is a ton of laughter coming from the kyubi. **_"That's the funniest thing you've ever said. Ha Ha Ha."_**The laughter suddenly died out as he looked at the boy in front of him with a different expression than before. **_"How about this...I'll tell you my name..."_** Naruto lets out a premature cheer interrupting the Kyubi. **_"SHUT UP! I said I'd tell you yes...but not before you earn my respect now...GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME BE!"_**

Cringing Naruto does as asked and leaves the fox to himself.

His eyes open to find Hinatas arms crossed with her head upon them, her hair drifting gently off to one side. A thin stream of drool was escaping from her mouth as she slept partially upon his bed. _I know I have to talk with her about what happened...but not yet. Besides...her sleeping face is just too cute!_ He gazed at her with a smile on his face for a short time before choosing to quickly check on his own injuries...which were non-existant! He mouthed a silent "Thank You" to the fox.

As he's resting he hears someone approaching. He looks towards the tent entrance to see a figure open the flap and poke his head in. Seeing that Naruto's awake he walks in. Choosing to be the one to greet the visiter first Naruto quickly says "Yo kakashi-sensei, whats up?"

"Well Naruto...it seems your as hyperactive as ever." He gives one of his casual eye-smiles as he sits down on the other side of the bed. "By the way...what were you moaning about in your sleep?"

"Oh umm...not much...just having a personal chat with a certain someone." Naruto was rubbing his belly where the seal was located.

"Well alright then, if its personal I won't go into it." Kakashi tries to get comfortable as he looks at Naruto with a serious expression upon his face. "There's a lot of stuff we need to talk about. Especially since you fainted... Its ...about the next hokage..."

Naruto looks at him with a confused look on his face. "Huh? What do you mean? Granny Tsunade is the hokage still right?" A solemn look takes over Kakashi's face. "Well that's the thing Naruto...she's just been dismissed..."

Meanwhile in a hideout well outside the village limits a certain dark haired man with gleaming red eyes prepares to disembark and begin his long trek towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves, with clear and malicious intent.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's sitting up with his mouth wide open in surprise. _Wh...whats going on? I could have sworn granny Tsunade was OK...sure she looked exhausted but still...she couldn't have... _his eyes take on a sense of urgency and completely forgetting who was also resting on the bed he leaps up and loudly says "What happened to Granny Tsunade?! Did something happen since I fell asleep?"

Poor Hinata. She was resting quite comfortably close to the one she loves...when suddenly she's flung from the bed as Naruto leaped to his feet. "AHHH!" she yells out on account of being woken up in such a manner. Hinata falls back onto the ground with her legs in the air.

The entire tent goes quiet as both Naruto and Kakashi stop to stare at the poor girl before Naruto rushes to her side to make sure she's OK and help her up. "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! Pleasepleasepleastellmeyoura lright?" Naruto said a little too quickly to be understood. Naruto leans her up and holds her close as he silently mouths his apologizes.

Kakashi places a hand upon Naruto's shoulder to reassure him. "Naruto you have to calm down. She doesn't seem to be hurt...just..." He looks at Hinata lying in Narutos arms with her eyes closed but her face seems to be taking on a deeper shade of red. "Ya...she seems alright." He smiles at Naruto. "But if you don't let go of her soon...she may faint again...and you may have a lot of explaining to do to Lord Hisashi. You know...her dad, who just so happens to be...standing right behind you Naruto."

He feels his entire body stiffens as he slowly turns his head around to see someone standing behind him with his arms crossed and glaring at the blond. "Uhh...I hope you know that nothings happened and i haven't done anything." He cringes at the towering clan leader of the Hyuga clan.

To his great surprise and relief Hisashi uncrossed his arms and just smiled at him. "Not to worry Naruto, I saw what happened so you have nothing to explain yourself for. At least not at this point in time." Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion to the last part of what was just said to him. Hisashi lets out a small chuckle as turns to Kashashi. "So...have you told him yet? You know...about Lady Hokage being dismissed from her post and being replaced by Danzo?"

Letting out a sigh as he looks from Naruto to Hisashi, "No I haven't told him yet, I was just about to...then he got too...Naruto-like. Then with Hinata being flung back...I didn't get the chance to." He stiffens slightly and nods. "Sorry about that Kakashi, I guess I ended up being the one to tell him the bad news."

"Its alright Lord Hisashi. He had to know about this one way or another. Now Naruto just remain calm and I'll explain the details." Kakashi looks directly at Naruto and holds up a single finger. "Firstly..Lady Tsunade is still alive, she's just severely fatigued from releasing her seal to ensure the villagers survived that huge attack. However she is currently in a coma and we don't know when she will awaken from it..or if she ever will. Secondly The Lord of the region the damiyo has declared that at the moment Danzo is the current Hokage, but that position is still up for debate if we the jonin have anything to say about it."

Naruto silently listen to everything that has happened since his fight with Pain including the fact that Danzo had ordered for Sasukes immediate disposal. Lord Hisashi thanked Naruto again for everything he did for Hinata and the villagers and took his leave. Once he was gone they were still left with an unconscious Hinata when Kakashi had an evil idea on how to wake her up.

"Hmmm...Naruto...I think its about time that she wakes up, and I have just the way to do so." He laughs a little maniacally while over looking Naruto and Hinata as he prepares the hand sign of the Tiger. Naruto instantly recognizes the technique and leaps up while carrying Hinata bridal style in his arms. Then just away at top speed while yelling back "NO YOUR NOT GONNA WAKE HER UP USING THAT!"

Kakashi just grins as he walks away from the tent, then starts roaring with laughter. He kept getting weird looks from the villagers and everyone who was helping to rebuild the destroyed village. Then he disappears in a whirlwind of leaves as we goes off to find a quiet spot to read his favourite book.

Naruto races as fast as he can, past the villages as well as a bunch of his friends and doesn't stop till he thinks its safe. He slows down to a leisurely walk and realizes he ended up going just outside the village to the very spot he trained to create the Rasen-Shuriken. He looks up at the great waterfall and just enjoys the moment. Then he hears a quiet voice. "Umm...where am I?" He looks down to the source of the voice and realizes that he's still holding Hinata!

He gently lets her down, all the while they're both blushing. Hinata fidgets for a bit before looking up at the spectacular sight before her. Her clear eyes scan the area and admire the majestic waterfall before her. "Wow...its...it's beautiful." She continues to admire the sight before her as Naruto tries to get his thoughts straight.

"Ya this is a pretty amazing place huh...Captain Yamato created this waterfall here in order to help me with my change in chakra nature training in order to create my Wind Style! Rasen-Shuriken" He calmly states as he stands beside her. "The training was really tough I have to say...but even after all that work...I can only really use it when in Sage mode." He looks a little depressed as he sits down.

"Umm...Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" asks Hinata as she sits down beside him. He looks straight at the person she admires so greatly. "Oh its nothing much...just remembering how hard I worked to attain that jutsu, and I came to realize...I don't have that many techniques. Sure the ones I do have, I've honed them to near perfection." He looks and smiles at Hinata. "It just means I should probably start learning a bunch of new jutsu so I can stand a better chance against the Akatsuki. I want to protect the village...all the villagers" Narutos cheeks turn a rosy colour "...and you..."

She blushes lightly as she starts to stammer "M...M...Me? What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata starts to fidget as she awaits an answer.

"Well...I just don't want you to get hurt for me...the very thought fills me with such sadness...I want to protect you." Naruto and Hinata look into each others eyes, just enjoying the moment they're together.

A loud voice interrupts them.. "OH WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY? I MEAN SERIOUSLY THIS WAITING IS JUST DRIVING ME NUTS!" Hinata and Naruto both quickly look towards the direction the voice came from...it was Ino...and she seemed to have dragged Sakura and Tenten along for the ride.

The two start blushing furiously as Naruto starts looking for a quick escape route. He finds one and starts running away out of embarrassment...however...Sakura wasn't going to have any of that. She races into the forest after him. Everyone knows exactly when she manages to catch up with him as the earth started to shake, quickly followed by rocks and other debris flying in all directions. As well as the piercing screams that could be heard coming from one very frightened blond. "NO..NO SAKURA NOT THERE! AAHHHHHHH! SPARE ME!"

Unable to endure it any longer Hinata runs in the opposite direction back towards the village. Catching the other girls by surprise as they were currently focused on what it was exactly that Sakura was doing to Naruto to make him scream that much.

She manages to get away much to the dismay of the girl who were wanting to witness something juicy, but both she and Naruto were just too embarrassed about the situation and both did whatever they could to escape. _Oh I hope Naruto-kun is alright...and I hope Sakura-chan won't hurt him too badly... No I know she won't...I wouldn't let her and she knows it..._

Sakura is dragging a very beaten-up Naruto back to the other girls. He finds himself surrounded by the three women. And they all seem to want answers from poor Naruto. "So...what were you guys gonna do there Naruto?...Well? Answer me...We're waiting..." Ino challengingly asked him. But instead of an answer he just grins at them "Sorry but I have no reason to tell you girls anything...I know your gonna be pissed about that...but this...this will make you all the more so...especially you...Sakura!" he manages to sick his tongue out at Sakura, then suddenly he goes 'POOF'.

The girls are unsure about what just happened then suddenly it dawned on them...Naruto tricked them with a shadow clone! They were suffice to say...pissed! Especially in Sakuras case. "What...the...HELL! HOW IN THE HELL DID WE MANAGE TO GET TRICKED BY NARUTO...THAT KNUCKLEHEAD OF ALL PEOPLE!" the girls all said simultaneously.

"Well he has gotten better at utilizing those shadow clones of his" a voice from up the tree casually says. The three look up to see that Kakashi had been watching everything that had just happened.

"Oh...Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sweetly says as she begins to crack her knuckles in preparation to tear the entire tree down and get at her masked and elusive teacher. Suddenly realizing his safe haven of a treetop hideout wasn't so safe anymore he quickly retreats.

Meanwhile back at the village Naruto just gets back shortly after Hinata. _Aghh everything was going so well...If only they didn't interfere...hehe who know what could have happened. "_DAMNIT!" He walks around town for a bit until he meets up with Lee, Neji and Sai. "Hey guys whats up?" he casually asks them while trying to forget the incident in the forest. They replied that they were all doing fine. Naruto suddenly remembers something very important. "Hey Sai, your Danzo's subordinate right? Well can you please help me convince him to take back his order to kill Sasuke?"

Everyone including Sai was surprised at what Naruto had just told them. "What do you mean? I didn't know about an order to kill him?" They started to discuss what was gonna happen with Sasuke as they all hear the sound of a blade sliding out of its sheath. The group quickly strikes a defensive stance as they prepare to defend themselves.

Before them were two young and armed ninja from the village hidden in the clouds. The female of the group was pointing her sword directly at Naruto! She keeps her eyes fixed on him as her partner speaks up "Hey you guys were just talking about Sasuke weren't you? Tell us everything you know about that red eyed bastard!" Everyone wasn't too pleased with how the situation was turning out, Negi calmly says "Whats it to you? Why is it you want to know about Sasuke?"

The cloud shinobi shudder with anger "We have lots to do with him. That guy assaulted our village and kidnapped our teacher Killer Bee!" Naruto was dumfounded by this recent information. Lee like everyone else was also surprised but for a different reason than Naruto. "Umm...excuse me, but why would Sasuke attack your village and master?" asks Lee.

The cloud kunoichi responds with "How would we know of the Akasuki's motives for kidnapping master Killer Bee!" Now that surprised everyone more than anything else they've heard or seen that day. After some thought Naruto speaks up "Your master...Killer Bee was it? Isn't he the jinchūriki of the eight-tailed beast?"

This caught the cloud ninja off guard that this blond kid knew that much about their master. "Just who are you anyways" they ask.

"I'm also a jinchūriki, but of the Nine-tailed fox." As Naruto says this he taps into some of the fox's chakra to grant him some of the features such as the eyes, darker whisker marks on his cheeks, the fangs as well as the claws. He did so not so much as intimidate them but to also show that he was telling them the truth. "And your Master is probably still alive, the Akatsuki always take their captives alive."

This news brought them quite a bit of joy, just as much as the promise that Naruto makes them almost immediately afterwards. "I'll help you find and rescue him. I may not look like it but I can put up one hell of a fight." His friends all nod and quickly agree to what was just said.

"Ya he's strong...but he can be quite the idiot most of the time" Sai bluntly mention. Once again everyone agrees but this time far more strongly than before much to Narutos dismay. "Hey come on guys..."

He glares and lets out a low growl at his so called friends who were laughing at him. Lee is the first to stop as he grins at his blond friend. "Hey no worries Naruto...except you should probably rid yourself of the fox's characteristics before Captain Yamato sees you like that...he probably won't be too happy." His eyes then go wide as he backs away a little.

Yamato was standing right behind Naruto! He was staring at him with those big beady eyes as Naruto slowly turns around. "Umm...hey Captain Yamato. Look I know what it looks like, but Its totally under control, Ya know!" He then proceeds to quickly explain what had just happened before he gets tied up with Yamatos mukuton aka wood style.

He then takes a deep breath to calm himself down as he reverts to his normal self. Mostly so avoid the beating he was surely going to receive shortly. Just as soon as he was back to normal...something catches his eye. Three women were walking towards them as they seemed to be looking for something..or in this case a certain someone.

His body tenses up as he tries to slowly back away from the area. _Shit shit shit...they couldn't have found me already could they? I mean...how? I was being as discrete as i could after i escaped from them earlier._ Slowly Naruto turns around and prepares to make a break for it. But alas a pair of hands are placed on either of his shoulders preventing his escape from the soon to become war-zone.

"Hey just where do you think your going? You still haven't told us anything we want to know. Either about Master Killer Bee...or about Sasuke!"

The pair of hands that were gripping into his shoulders preventing his escape belonged to the pair of cloud shinobi that he had promptly forgotten about on account of the escalating series of events that had been happening. Now trying to think of a good excuse wasted too much time...'they' had arrived!

The ferocious sound of cracking knuckles was just about all that could be heard. Time once again seemed to slow down as Naruto slowly looks back at the three very angry and quite pissed off kunoichi he had just escaped from a little earlier that day. Sensing what was just about to 'go down' both Rock Lee and Neji step in front of the approaching threat.

"Now Naruto, get out of here. And Sai you go with him along with you cloud ninja since you wanted to talk with him...and it better just be talk!." Neji states as he activates his byakugan.

"Ya...ya OK thanks Neji and thanks again bushy brows...I won't forget your sacrifice!" Naruto motions to the cloud ninja to follow him. He then takes off at full speed to the Hokage Memorial face wall that was still overlooking the village, thankfully undamaged during the attack just the other day.

"Huh? Hey Neji...just what did Naruto mean when he said that he wont forget our sacrifice?" Lee then looks at the approaching women as he realizes just what was going to happen to himself and Neji. His face looses all colour as he starts to shake from thinking about what was about to happen to them.

"Don't worry yourself too much Lee. I know Tenten won't kill us...I don't think she's be too willing to harm you too badly...then again...I can't very well say the same about Sakura or Ino...Damn it Naruto, just what on earth did you do in order to anger them that much."

At the Hokage Memorial wall the group consisting of Naruto, Sai and the pair of cloud ninja come to rest just upon the top of the fourth Hokages head. "Sorry about earlier" Naruto states as he tries to catch his breath. "now we can talk...just not about why they were angry..."

Sai who was more composed than his teammate at the moment begins the conversation "I think we should first introduce ourselves. I'm known as Sai and this as you must already know...is Naruto."

The group finishes exchanging some quick pleasantries. Naruto learns that the girls name was Karui and the guys name was Omoi. He gives them all the information he has on the Akatsuki. Before the conversation goes back to Sasuke, Karui asks them about the state of the village.

"There's something that I've been wondering about ever since we arrived in Konoha...just how many of the Akatsuki attacked the village to bring it to this state? I mean there must have been at least four or five to cause this much destruction in such a short period of time..." She says with a worried face. _There's just no way there could have been any less than that many._

Narutos eyes go wide as he starts to think of the best way to explain the attack. But before he can say anything Sai interrupts him. "There were only two Akatsuki members that attacked the village. One of them happened to posses the Rinnengan!"

Needless to say both Karui and Omoi were speechless, the lollypop that was usually in Omois mouth fell. "Huh? How could that be? Even if he did posses the Rinnengan...who would have been able to even stop him?" Karui stated. She then continued with the utmost confidence "It must have taken every shinobi working together in the village to stop him in the end."

A soft voice came from behind them "A..actually...it was all Naruto-kun...He stopped Pain all by himself, using his Sage mode...as well as some other power I've never seen him use before." Everyone looks back and sees who it was that spoke those words...it was Hinata...

Not believing what she just heard Karui says "Naruto? You mean this blond kid? There's no way that could happen...even if he does have the nine-tails inside of him...there is no way he could stop the leader of the Akatsuki!"

"I won't force you to believe it if you don't want to...but facts are facts...I did stop him. Though...there's a good chance that he wasn't the true leader of the Akatsuki..." Naruto calmly states. "Lets just say that's the feeling I got during my fight with him. Now I'm sorry but I have something to take care of...but when you guys are heading out to save your master...send me a message and I will help out however I can!"

He stops and looks at Hinata. She was blushing a lot less than usual. But her face was still red whenever she was near him. _Heh heh heh, she looks just soo cute. But later today if I can I want to be able to talk to her again..and hopefully we won't be interrupted this time around._ "Say Hinata...could we talk later...I have some things I need to take care of." He flashes her a very confident and cheery grin.

"Umm...sure thing...Naruto-kun...just...find me whenever you have the time." Looking a little disappointed, especially about the 'needing to talk' part. _Oh I hope I didn't do or say anything wrong earlier...I just wanted to help._

Realizing that she may have taken what he said the wrong way he smiles at her in an attempt to reassure her. "Don't worry, its nothing bad. I just need to ask you a few things is all. So lets meet up at Ichirakus at 5pm...OK?" He waits just long enough for her to nod and then without wasting anymore time he quickly departs.

It takes a little longer than usual to find Kakashi-sensei since he seems to be taking a bit more effort to hide himself than usual. But he finally finds him and tells him his plan to follow the cloud ninja so he can meet the Raikage before he gets to the Kage summit meeting, in an effort to convince him to not kill his best friend. Kakashi agrees to go with him on the condition that Yamato goes with them. It doesn't take much to convince Naruto as that was also a part of him plan, but his decision to bring Hinata with them surprised his sensei.

Later that afternoon Naruto arrives at his favourite place to eat Ichiraku. He arrives right at five and is surprised to find Hinata already there waiting for him!

"Hey Hinata, I hope you weren't waiting long!"

"Oh...Naruto-kun, no I only just got her." Hinata quietly says even though she knows its a lie. She actually arrived about an hour or so ago since she couldn't contain her excitement about being asked out by her beloved.

"Well that's good. I'm glad I didn't make you wait for too long. Besides after we're done eating I have to leave the village for a bit..." But before he could finish what he was saying, Hinata interrupted him.

"Huh? W...what do you mean leave the village? You are coming back right?" Poor Hinata was starting to get a little hysterical about Naruto leaving the village..as well as leaving her." Please tell me your coming back!"

Realizing that he once again messed up in what he wanted to say he just laughed in an attempt to brighten the mood " Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I was wanting to go and talk to the Raikage and try to change his mind in regards to killing Sasuke. That's all I meant."

"Oh!" Hinata goes a deep crimson as she tried to regain her composure...or whats left of it. "I see...that's what you mean."

"Though I have to say...your really quite cute when you get all hysterical like that." He grins brightly towards a now red Hinata.

Getting all flustered about what was just said "I...I'm...cute? W...what do you mean by that?"

Trying to change the subject as best he could "Well lets not just stand out here, lets eat!" He exclaims happily since he will finally be able to eat his favourite food, as well as eat it with someone who truly seems to care about him.

They proceed to enjoy their meal as they talked, about some important things like the future of the village...to more mundane things like their favourite places in the village or past missions. Suddenly Kakashi and Yamato show up.

"I kinda figured you'd be here Naruto...Its about time we got going." Kakashi states to Naruto. "Also I hope we aren't interrupting your date Hinata."

"Oh...its ok kakashi-sensei except...Naruto-kun was just about to ask me something...so if you could please wait a moment..."

Tilting his head to the side in light confusion "Huh? You mean you still haven't asked her yet Naruto? You better hurry cause the cloud ninja are heading out now. So we have to leave almost immediately if we want to tail them."

"Oh geez is it that time already? Aww and we were having such a good time." Naruto sighs as he turns to his date and looks at her with a unusually serious expression on his face. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this...but can you please come with us Hinata? Your byakugan will make our personal mission a lot easier...and before you say anything, not just anyone in the Hyuga clan will do. Neji is...hospitalized at the moment and your the only one I can ask who I can also trust with my..." He gulps as he remembers the incident just the other day." ...The only one I can trust with my life..."

Hinata goes dead silent as she takes in everything that was just said to her, especially the part that Naruto trusts her with his very life. It doesn't take her too long to come to a decision. "Yes..yes I'll go with you Naruto-kun...Anything I can do to help..." Is all she can say before a very happy Naruto pulls her in for a tight embrace!

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. I'll do anything to repay you for doing this for me...huh? Hinata? Please wake up! I didn't squeeze you that hard did I!" Surprised by the embrace, Hinata fainted for a few moments but was surprisingly quick to recover. Probably because of the Fact that Naruto needed her!

A few minutes later the team consisting of Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Hinata set out in an effort to tail the cloud ninja so they may eventually meet the Raikage.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Yamato head out, another shinobi watches his comrade disembark from the village he begins to write out his report to Danzo. Sai doesn't include the information that Naruto has left the village both because Kakashi asked him not to, as well as to protect his friend. Just as he finishes writing the report and sending it off he notices a strange purplish glow coming from behind the great Hokage face Monument.

"Hmm...that's strange. Whats that I wonder?" Sai says to no one in particular. "It could be an enemy. I should check it out."

Leaping from branch to branch Sai races towards the source of the strange glow. It doesn't take him long to transverse the distance to the top of the Hokage Monument. Slowing down a little as he nears the clearing he notices the source of the glow.

A strange purple sphere is floating just between the treeline and the nearby lake. There are three jonin level shinobi standing several feet away from it in a triangular formation.

"Come on out Sai. We know your there." ordered the one with a senbon needle between his teeth. Sighing a little he walks out from the forest towards the others. "Since its you Genma I'm not surprised you felt my presence. But I have to ask...why are the fifth Hokages personal guard all the way out here and away from their post?" He inquires to the three.

Cracking a smile around the senbon needle. "While its true we aren't guarding Lady Tsunade at the moment, rest assured that she is being looked after. Now I'm sure your gonna ask about this sphere but don't worry, its the very reason that we're here." He points towards the sphere. "This...this was a mission given to us by Lord Minato the Fourth Hokage. Its our duty to unlock the seal on this thing."

"Unlock it? How do you expect to do that and just what is sealed in there? Also please give me a good enough reason to keep silent on this matter. Especially since this could become a hazard to the village." Sai asks with a blank expressionless face. Staring straight at Genma in such a way.

Genma starts walking towards Sai as he reaches to his kunai holster. Sai stiffens preparing for the worst however all Genma does is pull out a strangely shaped kunai and hands it over to Sai. Upon closer inspection the kunai is trident shaped and slightly heavier then any usual kunai, and is seems to have strange symbols inscribed on the hilt.

"This is the final key to unlock the seal on this sphere. Its a kunai from none other than the Lord Fourth, and was given to us for safe keeping until...certain conditions were fulfilled. Conditions such as the village being on the brink of destruction...the release or near release of the Nine-Tailed Fox, as well as a certain person being endangered. And I'm also sorry to say that with all the commotion with the Akatsukis attack on the village we were unable to fulfil our duty and release this seal earlier." Genma explains to a confused Sai.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Just what is sealed in here?"

Smiling again as he leans in closer to Sai, he then whispers in his ear. "Oh not much is sealed in here...just Lord Minato and Lady Kushina." Sai goes dead silent.

Back on the road Naruto and company were still tailing the cloud ninja, and since it began snowing earlier that made it all the easier to track them. Kakashi hangs back a bit and runs alongside Hinata. "Hinata when we manage to find the Raikage, whatever you do...don't use your Byakugan! I'm use you already know about this but years ago the Raikage sent one of his men to our village to attain your clans Kekei Genkai. And that was by kidnapping you. In light of whats going on I don't think he will attempt such a thing right now but..I don't want to take any chances so stick by either me or Yamoto just to be on the safe side." Taking a deep breath before she reply's. "Yes of course Kakashi-sensei."

As they near a clearing they come to an abrupt halt Naruto presses his back against a large oak as he peeks around it so see who's ahead of them. A dark-skinned but heavily muscular man with light blond hair stood in the centre of the clearing along with his two escorts. The three shinobi that they had been tailing walked up to the man and handed him a scroll. No doubt it contained information about the Akatsuki as well as Sasuke. They had finally found the Raikage!

Before they could so anything one of his guards calls out "We know your there. Come out Konoha dogs!" Hearing that angered Naruto but he tried his best to hide it. "Lets go, there's no point in us hiding any longer." Kakashi states to his team. Everyone leaps out from under cover and land at a respectable distance from the other group.

"What!? What are you doing here Naruto?"Karui exclaims. "Hey...don't tell me you were following us." A scowl crosses her face as her hands tighten into fists. But before she could do anything Omoi places a hand on her shoulder telling her to stand down. "Lord Raikage...there was something else we found out while in Konoha, but before this incident we didn't get the chance to say anything. Its about something that blond kid called Naruto in the middle there said to me and Karui. He told us that there's a good chance that Master Bee is still alive.." was all Omoi was able to get out before the Raikage raced past him towards Naruto, grabs him by his shirt collar and lifts him up one handed "JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S ALIVE BRAT!"

Kakashi steps forward "Please calm yourself Lord Raikage, and can you set Naruto down, I'm sure he will answer to the best of his ability." The Raikage glares at Naruto then to Kakashi. "Fine" He then promptly drops Naruto and walks back over to the others. "Now explain yourself brat. Just how the hell would you know that he's alive."

Hinata rushes to his side and tries to help him up. "N..Naruto, are you ok?" Still coughing from what just happened Naruto tries to stand up straight and look at the man before him, but nods to Hinata letting her know he's fine. "That's because the Akatsuki always take the jinchūriki in alive. Besides they've even come after me." He pauses to cough a little more then fully regain his composure.

"Huh? And I was just wondering what kinda bullshit story you'd come up with. So just what reason would they have to come after an idiot like you?" He points at Naruto.

"Umm...Lord Raikage sir..." Omoi raises his hand. "Actually there's a good explanation for that. Umm...he's the jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed fox. Not only that he even gave us his solemn oath that he will help in rescuing Master Bee." The Raikage goes silent as he takes this all in. "And are you strong? You'd need to be if you even hope of standing against the Akatsuki. Also just why are you even here in the first place?" He stands firm and glares down at Naruto as he crosses his arms.

Before Naruto has the chance to say anything more Kakashi steps up, " Naruto, we shouldn't be wasting much more of Lord Raikages time. So can you just tell him what we came here for." Looking away sheepishly Naruto nods in agreement and then proceeds to tell the Raikage about what happened in Konoha, the fight with Pain excluding the parts about Hinata being cut down and the Fox going on a rampage, then finally about what he came there for. To request him to cancel his order to dispose of Sasuke. And as he finishes he gets down onto his knees and bows down to show his sincerity.

The Raikage glares down at Naruto. "I have no intention of revoking my decision. When I find him...he will die!" A few moments of silence goes by before he turns around and walks back to his guards. "However...if and I do mean only IF you manage to rescue my brother...then I will stand down in this matter. But I won't hold my breath. Now lets go!" The Raikage and his guards then race off towards the summit meeting, leaving the members of Team Samui behind.

Placing a hand on Narutos shoulder before speaking. "Well that went far better than I thought it would go, eh Naruto." Flashing his masked teacher a cocky grin. "Ya! Now I know I have a chance to bring back Sasuke...but now I have to find Bee..." Trailing off at the last part as he begins to wonder just how they will manage such a feat. Yamoto steps forward and looks from Naruto to Kakashi. "I have an idea how we can find him. Although I'm not sure if this method will even work since I've never had a reason to try it. I can try using my wood style to search a far wider area...but it will use up all my chakra reserves and I can't guarantee that I will even be able to find him."

"Umm...if you do find the direction of where he lies It shouldn't be that hard to find him because of my byak..." Hinata starts but trails off when she remembers Kakashis earlier warning. Upon hearing that both Omoi and Karui race over towards Hinata and Yamoto. They simultaneously ask. "Do you really mean it? You can find him! Oh please say you can." They continue on with their desperate pleas before Samui and Kakashi manage to pry them off of Hinata and Yamoto. "Calm yourselves, And you call yourselves cloud ninja?" Samui starts to lecture before turning towards the wood style user. "I know its not my place to ask this but...can you please find Lord Bee?"

Yamoto walks toward the treeline and squats down. "I'll do my best. That much I can promise you all." He brings his hands together making the serpent sign.

"Wood Style! Forest Harmony" His eyes close as his jutsu begins. Roots start to protrude from all parts of his body and imbed themselves within both the earth and the very trees surrounding him.

The members of Team Samui are suffice to say..shocked at the sight before them. "Whoa..I didn't think anyone else could even use wood style!" Exclaimed Karui before she looks back at Hinata with a puzzled look on her face. "So...just how will you be able to help in locating Master Bee?"

Hinata looks from the loud mouthed cloud kunoichi to Kakashi, he gives her a nod letting her know she can now let them know the secret. "Well...I can find him using my Byakugan. I asked not to mention it earlier for...obvious reasons."

To keep Karui from saying anything further, Samui moves her hand in front of her mouth. "I understand. It may not make any difference in me saying this but I'm sorry for whats happened in the past." A puzzled looked crosses Karui's face but she doesn't say anything more.

Naruto starts walking away from the group and sits down on a rock. "Kakashi-sensei? Please let me know when and if Yamoto manages to find anything." Kakashi turns to Naruto. "Sure but...what are you planning on doing? I hope your not thinking of taking a nap."

At those words the entire group look over at the blond haired boy on the rock. "No I don't intend to nap. But I have to deal with someone who's giving me a major headache at the moment." Closing his eyes he prepares to give a certain someone a talking to.

Deep within the confines of his mind he returns to the large bars holding back the fox.

"So just what the hell if going on with you this time? Your giving me one hell of a headache because of the racket your making. I can't even think straight at the moment." He glares up at the fox before him.

"**Do you think i give a damn that you can't think straight? Since when have you ever done any real thinking anyways!"** The fox growls at Naruto before continuing.** "The reason I'm making a so called racket is because I can sense the other fucking half of my chakra! And you seemed to be too busy earlier to listen to me because you were pleading to that stupid kage before you."**

Taken back at hearing this info. "Huh? What do you mean by the other half of your chakra? Besides there's no one else in the world with your chakra in them besides me right?"

"**Ugh i don't have time to deal with this right now. Just head in the direction of my chakra NOW! You will retrieve it for me." A large furry paw slashes at the gate separating them.**

"Now now just calm down for a moment. I thought we agreed that we will try and work together from now on, besides you still haven't bothered to tell me your name yet." Naruto tries to calm the fox down.

"**DAMMIT! Would you try to think for a second. The Akatsuki are searching for the biju right? But it'll be far easier for them to get ahold of that other chakra then to fight us for what we currently have, plus they might even use that power against us!"** He takes a beep breath before continuing. **"Do you understand now...Naruto?"**

Naruto goes silent as he thinks to himself. "Ya I do get what your saying...but how about a compromise? If you help me find Bee then I'll do whatever it is you want...besides letting you out of course."

Letting out a low growl. **"Fine then. But once we find this Bee, you are going to go straight to the source I just mentioned and you will return it all to me...deal?"**

Letting a big grin cross his face he happily exclaims. "OK! But how shall we do this?"

"**Start off by going into that sage mode your so proud of. Then give me temporary control over your body, even for a couple of minutes. Once I figure out the direction. You just have to inform that wood user to focus his power in that direction. Then between him and your women you should be able to find him easy enough. Then once you find him, if there are any enemy around I can give you enough power to stop them."**

"WHAT?! You expect me to give you my body? You can't expect me to..." Naruto starts to say but if quickly interrupted. **"I don't intend to even move your damn body I just need it as a conduit you moron! Besides how can you even expect us to work together without some freaking trust!"**

After a few moments of silence Naruto reluctantly agrees. He begins to gather nature energy.

Back in the field Narutos body starts to exhibit the changes brought upon from sage mode and it starts to freak out Karui. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIS EYES?!" Everyone looks in the direction she's pointing. "Kakashi starts to reassure her that everything is fine, but once Narutos eyes open Kakashi starts to get worried as he sees a different change in his pupils.

Before anyone can say or do anything the fox speaks through Naruto. **"Calm the hell down! Naruto here and me made a freaking agreement and I'm just fulfilling my part. And that damn part is finding the Hachibi's direction so SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Everyone does dead silent at that comment and they back a little ways away.

Moments later Narutos eyes seem to focus on something far in the distance. He then points towards the west . "**There. That's the damn direction he's in. And it seems that fucking octopus is completely fine!"**

His eyes revert to normal as the Nine-tails returns control of the body back to Naruto. He starts to get up and silently thanks the fox.

"**There I held up my end. Though I am surprised you were willing to trust me."**

Naruto looks directly into the foxes eye. "Its as you said...we have to trust each other. And thanks for everything." He prepares to return to his body but just before that the Fox flashes his a toothy grin. **"Ha ha no worries you little pup. Also...its Kurama!"**

Back in his body Naruto gets up and looks at the others. "Lets go!"


End file.
